Electrode systems in the biosignals field are used to transmit electrical signals to a subject, and can be used to detect or measure biosignals from the subject. Current electrode systems for electrical stimulation and/or biosignal detection are, however, insufficient for many reasons including inadequate contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, non-robust contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, subject discomfort while using an electrode system, and/or limited use within multiple electrical simulation or biosignal detection paradigms.
Thus, there is a need in the biosignals field for a new and useful electrode system for electrical stimulation and biosignal detection. This invention provides such a new and useful system.